Various conventional tilting-type automatic pouring methods are known, such as shown below:    1) the method that controls the vibrations of molten metal when it is transported to the pouring position (Patent Document 1)    2) the method that controls the vibrations of molten metal caused by the backward tilting of the ladle at the completion of pouring (Patent Document 2)    3) the method that controls the speed of the tilting of the ladle so as to maintain the constant flow of metal (Patent Document 3)    4) the method that completes the pouring of the predetermined weight of the molten metal in a short time (Patent Document 4)    5) the method that controls the speed of the tilting so as to achieve the desired pouring pattern    6) the method that increases the flow of molten metal that flows from the ladle at the early stage of pouring by elevating or lowering the outflow position of the ladle (Non-patent Document 1)    7) the tilting-type automatic pouring method that uses fuzzy controls (Non-patent Document 2)    8) the tilting-type automatic pouring method that uses a linear parameter deformation model (Non-patent Document 3)
For 1) and 2), the method is concerned with controlling the vibrations of the surface of the molten metal during the transport of the ladle or when the ladle is tilted. Neither of the methods refers to realizing the desired flow rate in the pouring. In 3) and 5) the method controls the weight of the molten metal that is poured per unit of time. In 4), 6), and 7) the method aims to precisely pour the predetermined weight of the molten metal. In 6) the method aims to minimize the time of pouring by lowering an outflow position of the ladle and thereby increase the flow of the molten metal that flows from the ladle. These methods are all concerned with precise control of the flow rate or the weight of the molten metal that is poured. None of them controls the position where the molten metal drops when the tilting-type automatic pouring method is used. Thus there still remains a problem in that the position of the molten metal poured from the ladle often drops outside a sprue, and that problem should be addressed.    Patent Document 1: Publication of a Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H09-10924    Patent Document 2: Publication of a Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H09-285860    Patent Document 3: Publication of a Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H9-239525    Patent Document 4: Publication of a Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H10-58120    Non-Patent Document 1: “A Proposal to Maximize an Initial Flow of the Molten Metal in a Lifting and Lowering Device with a Two-stage Tilting Axis of a Tilting-type Automatic Pouring Machine”; Creative Engineering, Vol. 71, No. 7, pp 445-448, 1999    Non-Patent Document 2: “Development of an Automatic Pouring Machine”; Automobile Technology, Vol. 46, No. 11, pp 79-86, 1992    Non-Patent Document 3: “Control of the Flow of Pouring by Betterment Process in Cylindrical Ladle-type Automatic Pouring Robot”; Japan Society of Mechanical Engineers, Papers C, Vol. 70, No. 69, pp 4,206-4,213, 2004